Total Drama Idol
by kutey8
Summary: It's been a month since the ending of Pahkitew Island, and everyone has gone back home to live out their normal lives. That is, until they're all brought back together in one large competition: with SINGING! Who will win the million dollar prize and the record album? Will friendships be made? Maybe even new romance? Find out here because this...is Total! Drama! IDOL!


**A/N: So while I was in Hershey Park, I had the most random yet wonderful idea: American Idol mixed with Total Drama! I had actually planned something earlier in the year, but it never really went anywhere until now. And before you have a panic attack, I will NOT be pausing "Heather: Queen of Frozen Hearts". In fact, this is just going to be a side project that I'll be doing once in a while, though I do pan to make it a complete story! So enjoy this small preview for now!**

**Note: I do not own Total Drama, for it would be too much responsibility for me to handle and if probably turn the entire show into pure crap. Trust me, don't let me own Total Drama!**

* * *

Jo was taking her usual morning jog that day. The sun had barely risen yet, and the sky was a soft shade of pink with a hint of the lingering night sky. A cool mist was settling on the ground, and some of the brighter stars could still be seen. These were the reasons why Jo loved this time of day to do her running. Plus, hardly any people would be awake, meaning no one to annoy her.

It was about a month after the ending of Pahkitew Island. They would have been sent home earlier, but Chris had kept them "hostage" while the new season was going on. His reasoning? He wanted to keep them there in case he came up with a new idea for season seven. Sadly (not), nothing happened, so he was forced to send the contestants home or else he would have been arrested for kidnapping.

Everyone was relieved they could finally leave, especially Jo. Though she had made a couple of friends (or as she called them, "good acquaintances") in Brick, Cameron, and even Dawn, she wasn't that upset about leaving them. Not because she hated them or anything; she could handle them just fine. The main reason was because they didn't live that far away from each other. Brick lived about thirty minutes away, Cameron ninety minutes, and Dawn one hour. They kept in touch and even visited each other often, but Jo always found herself seeing Brick the most.

Not because she liked him or anything! He just lived closest...yeah, that's it!

Jo finished her run and entered her house, being careful not to wake her dad. He knew she always woke up early to take a jog, but if he woke up the wrong way, you'd be sure to see him grumbling around and nothing but an old crab.

As Jo passed the kitchen, she heard a strange noise from the room. Confused, she listened closer to hear...sizzling? And what was that smell?

Carefully, Jo peeked around the doorway to find...her dad cooking bacon...and he was smiling, like was happy he was up at six o'clock in the morning...

...Okay...?

"Dad?" Jo called out, stepping fully into the kitchen. Her dad turned his head towards her, and smiled brightly at her.

"Good morning, Jo!" he said with a bit of pep in his voice. He motioned for Jo to sit at the table, where a plate of pancakes was waiting for her, along with a tall glass of orange juice. She sat down hesitantly, wondering whether to be confused or terrified by her dad's sudden cheery nature. He's never been this happy, not even when she was born!

Picking up her fork and poking at the pancakes, Jo asked, "So...is there a reason as to why you're up this early?"

"I just felt like waking up a little earlier today is all," he replied, putting the cooked bacon on the table and sitting across from Jo. She crossed her arms and gave him look.

"Dad, the earliest you've ever woken up is ten o'clock, and when you DO wake up at this time you're a complete grouch for the rest of the day." There was a pause for a moment or two, then her dad let out a small sigh. "Fine," he admitted. "I was woken up by a bunch of dogs barking, and I WAS a little grouchy. So I decided to check the mail while I was up, and I found this!"

He pulled out a small, plain white envelope with a torn golden seal. Jo took it and stared at it, eyeing the letter. "Why is it torn here?" she asked, pointing to the rip in the seal. Her dad looked down sheepishly, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Well, I MIGHT have opened it already...but only because I was tired and didn't know what I was doing!" Jo just glared at him, mainly for opening her mail. "Just read it," her dad said with exasperation.

Jo opened the envelope and pulled out a small, blue card that said in big, fancy lettering, "Congratulations!" She opened the card, which said:

_Joanna Peters,_

_You have been accepted for Canada's new reality series:_

_Total Drama Idol! _

_You will be competing against former competitors for a million dollar prize, plus a record album made by you!_

_A chauffeur will come to pick you up for auditions in exactly one week from today. Be sure to be ready to leave as soon as your escort has arrived, including a short biography about you and why you want to win._

_See you in a week!_

_~Chris McLean_

As soon as she finished reading it, Jo read it a second time.

Then a third time.

Then a fourth time.

Finally, she set the card down on the table. She looked up at her dad, who was smiling widely at her. "I'm so proud of you, Jo!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. Jo merely stood there in shock. Another season? With SINGING?!

Jo's dad finally pulled away, leaving a still surprised (and slightly crushed) Jo. He looked at her with concern.

"Jo?" he asked worriedly. "Are you alright?" Jo rubbed her right arm and looked down at the floor. "I'm fine. It's just..." she trailed off, turning around towards the stairs. "I've lost my appetite."

Before her father could say anything, Jo was running up the stairs into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She then jumped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. After a few minutes of yelling, she collapsed onto her sheets, staring at the ceiling.

Out of all the things that could have happened to her, why this? Why?

* * *

Brick had woken up to his extremely loud alarm clock that day. Life had pretty much gone back to normal once he came back home. He still kept in touch with the other cast mates, especially Jo. Every week or so they would meet up and go for a race, with Jo winning each time. He didn't mind the losses, however, since he was too busy enjoying his time with her. Whenever Brick was near her, he felt...happier.

Okay, so he might have had a small crush on her, but he couldn't help it! Jo was basically everything he wanted in a girl!

Brick got dressed in his usual attire and went downstairs for breakfast. His mom wasn't up yet, but he was used to it. Besides, he kinda liked cooking breakfast every morning. Before entering the kitchen, however, he collected the mail from the slot in the doorway. He peered through the piles of envelopes and magazines (mostly for his mom), until he spotted a small letter addressed to him. Puzzled, he set down the rest of mail and opened the envelope at the seal, pulling out the card inside. It read:

_Brick McArthur,_

_You have been accepted for Canada's new reality series:_

_Total Drama Idol! _

_You will be competing against former competitors for a million dollar prize, plus a record album made by you!_

_A chauffeur will come to pick you up for auditions in exactly one week from today. Be sure to be ready to leave as soon as your escort has arrived, including a short biography about you and why you want to win._

_See you in a week!_

_~Chris McLean_

Brick was shocked. There was going to be another season with singing? Sure, he liked the third season's musical numbers, but HIM performing in front of thousands of people on international television?! Competing on Total Drama Revenge of the Island was one thing, but this was an entirely different level!

He set the card down on the table and pulled out a carton of eggs from the fridge, cracking them onto the frying pan. As he cooked, he couldn't help but think about the card. Out of all the things that could have happened to him, why this? Why?

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for now! I was gonna add more characters to this, but I decided not to since A) I wouldn't know how to have them read the card without it getting repetitive, and B) The chapter would get a little too long for my liking.**

**And just so you know, Jo and Brick may be the ones in the intro, but THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT THEY WILL WIN AND/OR MAKE IT FAR. Or...maybe they will! You'll just have to find out for yourself... :)**

**Okay, bye-bye! ^_^**


End file.
